Pascal's Story
"Pascal's Story" is the eleventh episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on August 20, 2017. Plot In a flashback, a young Pascal and his mother are being chased by a white snake. When they come across a river, Pascal's mother places him on a small Lilly pad and bids him good-bye. She sends him off, giving her son the chance to escape while she does not. As young Pascal floats down river, he came across a tower. Since the snake has caught up to him, he climbs up the tower in hopes to get away. When he enters by the window the snake corners him. Shortly after getting bitten by one of its fangs, the snake gets hit out of the window by a small girl wielding a flying pan. Seeing that the "frog" she saved is injured, the girl uses her magic hair to heal him. Despite being a little scared, Pascal warms up to little Rapunzel as she invites him to be her friend. Through the years the friendship between the two grew as they cooked, fence, played chess, helping Rapunzel with her climbing, watch the floating lights on her birthday and wishing each other goodnight as they grew up together. In the present day, Pascal wakes up and heads to the castle kitchen to help Rapunzel cook. However Eugene has taken a sip of Rapunzel's soup before Pascal could and gets a little offended by it. The two friends later play a game of chess, and as Cassandra pasts by she takes over Pascal's turn and tries to teach Rapunzel how to play a meaner game of chess. This makes Rapunzel forget her game with Pascal and starts playing against Cassandra. The same thing happens with their fencing when Maximus joins in as Rapunzel's sparing partner. All their daily routines together are now with Rapunzel's new friends taken Pascal's place, along with Cassandra taking over with brushing Rapunzel's hair and not being able to attend a dinner party, due to Freidborg being allergic to lizards. To make sure that they do have time together without any distractions, the next day Pascal wakes Rapunzel with the whole day planned for them. Unfortunately, Rapunzel's day is already booked solid due to her princess duties. However, Rapunzel does promise Pascal that they will spend time together at dinner. As Pascal prepares dinner for the two of them and begins to wait for her, Rapunzel gets held up with Shorty's pig bank request. When Lance comes across the feast that Pascal had made, he helps himself to the food after trapping Pascal in an upside down glass to make sure that he does not stop him. As Lance eats, he tells Pascal that if he should be mad at anyone, it should be at the one who "stood him up", in which Pascal felt like he was right. Even the drawings in Rapunzel's Journal are now of her and her new friends. Hearing her say that Eugene is her "best friend" made him feel hurt and forgotten, and after looking at the button that she gave him on the night they met, he starts to make his way back to the tower. Once Rapunzel is finally done with her duties, she makes her way to Pascal and discovers that he is gone. She wakes Eugene up and gets him to help her find him. The next day, Pascal comes across the path that leads to the tower. The snake that chased him all those years ago spots him and starts to follow the chameleon. Back at the castle Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra are having no luck in finding Pascal until Rapunzel finds the small button and realizes where he went. At the tower, Pascal is having happy memories of his time with Rapunzel, making funny faces in the mirror, him sliding down Rapunzel's long hair and the two carving a face into a pumpkin. However, the memories are cut short when the white snake shows up and attacks Pascal. Outside the tower, Rapunzel and her friends arrive. Rapunzel is feeling a little uneasy with returning to the tower, as is Eugene since he did not want to visit the place where he died. Cassandra however is a little amazed as she looked at where Rapunzel's story began. Rapunzel asks her friends to wait for her as she went up to find Pascal, as it had to be her that finds him. She brushes off her fears of the past as she starts to climb up the steps. Pascal has managed to get to higher ground away from the serpent just as Rapunzel enters the tower without knowing the danger that she was in. So Pascal takes it upon himself to save her. Working together, Pascal spooks the snake and Rapunzel hits it out the window again. With the friends reunited, Rapunzel tells Pascal that she understands why he returned to the tower. Life was good when it was just the two of them, and there were so many changes at the castle. But no matter what Rapunzel promises Pascal that he will always be her best friend, as no one could replace him in her heart or on her shoulder. Later that night, after writing about and drawing the day's events in her journal, Rapunzel tells Pascal that it wasn't the same without him there and proceeds to kiss him goodnight. As Pascal raises himself up with his pulley however, Rapunzel snags it with her hair and places Pascal on the pillow next to her, saying it's better with him right by her side. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel **Ivy George as Young Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Dee Bradley Baker as Kitty Cat Tattoo Guy Song *Friendship Song Gallery Trivia *This episode explains how Rapunzel and Pascal met. *An Animatic of Pascal's Back Story was shown at the 2017 D23 Expo, in Anaheim, California. *This episode marks a return to the tower. **As Rapunzel goes to the tower, Eugene says he has a strict rule about dying in the same place twice, referring his death in the tower after Mother Gothel stabbed him. **It is shown that Rapunzel's cut hair is still sprawled all over the floor from when Eugene cut it at the end of the movie. *This is the first episode in the series to feature a song. *This is the second episode where the Healing Incantation is heard, the first was "What the Hair?!" *The art style of the ending scene is a nod to the credits scene of Tangled. International Premieres *October 23, 2017 (Germany) *December 12, 2017 (Poland) *January 2, 2018 (Brazil) Category:Tangled episodes